


Anything You Want

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Kahmunrah tells them that they'll get anything they want when he rules the world.
Relationships: Al Capone/Ivan the Terrible
Kudos: 10





	Anything You Want

Kahmunrah paced. "When I rule the world, you'll all get anything you want."

Napoleon asked, "All the gold I could ever want?"

Kah nodded. "Yes I suppose."

Napoleon smirked. 

Al Capone then asked, "Can I get a country named after me and get my very own water park?"

Kah thought, then said, "I suppose that could be arranged."

Ivan asked, "Then can I get a boyfriend?"

Kah replied with, "Possibly...Do you have someone in mind?"

Ivan nodded. "Da."

"And who might that be?"

Ivan blurted out, "Al." Once he did do that, his hands shot over his mouth.

Kah didn't respond to that.

Al glanced at Ivan, saying, "Once we get that stupid tablet, we're so talking about that."


End file.
